inserviofandomcom-20200214-history
Coralyn Enders
:::: ―Cora to the group Coralyn is also a sixteen year old girl. She has no siblings. She is a resident of Cogitatio and attends school there, but later escapes the Sector and journeys with a few others out into Eden at the risk of Basil Waldorff . She has a tomboyish personality and doesn't mind getting down and dirty to do things and honestly prefers to do them that way. Personality Coralyn is always and bubbly and laughing, trying to be on the brightside less it bring her down. Many people realize she's not afraid to speak her thoughts, but sometimes some people have to clamp a hand over her mouth from revealing anything too secretive. She's well-known around the Sector for getting news and bits of information that not many people notice about. To name of some good habits of Coralyn: she's organized. That's about it. Though she may be a good friend and a loyal one, too, she's not polite like the Elites would want her to be. She may try, but it's hard for her not to say what she's really thinking. Obviously, if you didn't tell, she's outgoing. She's a tomboy, too. She likes to have fun and get dirty. It doesn't help that she has ADD, either. With her getting distracted all the time, you never know where her mind's going to be. Her head's full of wild ideas and things to say. She's always making up new words, trying to keep her mind off of things like homework. She's generally not so great of a student, and though she realizes that when it's time to be placed in an occupation, she tries to keep her mind off of that. History Coralyn was born as a first and only child to Janis and Ollan Enders early in the morning in none other place than a hospital or to be more specific, the Hospital Wing of Cogitatio. Janis Enders and Ollan Enders had been friends in school together and later on developed a relationship that eventually came to their marriage and the birth of Coralyn. Both worked in different fields with Janis working in the greenhouses to provide fresh food for the residents of Cogitatio and Ollan working with developing technology. Both had brilliant minds, but only ones got them in trouble. When Coralyn was seven, her father disappeared. Janis and her daughter had been told that Ollan had a heartattack at work, but it was highly doubted considering they never got to see him nor hold a funeral for him. Coralyn doesn't exactly remember her father except for the fact that there was something off about his 'death.' Her mother tried to raise her with the morals and ideas of which Cogitatio taught them, but it was never easy for her. She struggled with depression daily and no matter how many times Coralyn went to the doctors to try and beg them to do something, they said feelings could never be cured. Ever since then, Cora's been taking care of her mother, bringing her to work, cooking her food which is sometimes never eaten, and so on. No one knows much about Coralyn's history except for herself. She tries not to tell anyone about it, considering she's sure some other people out in the Sector have it harder than her. Relationships Family 'Janis Enders' Janis has been Coralyn's mother and always will be to her no matter how distant she seems. She makes sure to take care of her mother no matter how annoying it can get that she hardly pays attention to her own daughter anymore. Coralyn used to have the best relationship with Janis, but it all went downhill on year seven. Coralyn hardly has any resemblance to her mother except her hair color and stature, but other than that, she inherited it all from Ollan. 'Ollan Enders' Coralyn says she was too young to remember her father, which is partially true. She only has pictures to remember his face and kindness by. He was inquisitive and liked to peak around just like she did, which ended up getting him taken away by the Elites. Friends 'Basil Waldorff' Basil could perhaps be one of Coralyn's best guy friends. Sure, she's also friends with his sister, he's the one who tends to like to pull the pranks. She's only known him for the past three years, her past thirteen years filled with other friends until she met him and his sister. Thanks to Basil, she escapes out of Eden, only to think he is dead. 'Mabel Waldorff' Mabel Waldorff is perhaps Coralyn's only girl friend. It doesn't go to say that sometimes Mabel can get on her nerves, but she tries not to show it. She thinks Mabel can be a little bossy at times, but not much is known about their friendship. Coralyn escapes with Mabel, being part of the group of rogues. 'Zane Nixton' Coralyn only knows Zane through Mabel, considering they seem even more inseperable than Mabel and her own brother. He tends to be the one to shut her up before she says anything unnecessary. Zane is part of the group of escapees with Coralyn and Mabel. 'James Kaspar' Coralyn doesn't know much about James except for that he's had a lot of girlfriends. She tends to avoid him, even if he is Basil's best friend. He seems to tease her a lot, and even though she assumes that he's not doing it to bug her, it still annoys her greatly. James is with Coralyn and the escapees. Appearance Coming Soon. Trivia *coming soon, too.